A Lesson learned the hard way
by Bloody Winged
Summary: 'It would be soooo worth it' - Roy, Ed and Greed come back home from their afternoon out. But not everyone is happy about the results. Original!Greed/Roy/Ed


_**A Lesson learned the hard way**_  
_**Rating:**_ T  
_**Pairing/Threesome:**_ Original!Greed/Roy/Ed  
_**Word Count:**_ 1.170  
_**Warnings:**_ Silliness, some weird sense of humor?^^;; no beta  
_**Summary:**_ It would be soooo worth it.  
_**Author's Note:**_ … damn you, Greedy . Here I was, innocently making icons (ok, ed/greed, ed/roy/greed and roy/greed ones… hardly innocent XD) and suddenly, I'm hit by fic . Sometimes I really hate it *sighs* (oh, and since I wrote this as I wasn't even really awake I'll take no responsibility for potential damage xD)  
Dedicated to greedy_lover(lj) just because XD

_**A Lesson learned the hard way**_

Slamming the door behind him after he went through, Roy glared at it as if it were in some way responsible for his bad mood. His two lovers just shared an eye-roll before hanging up their coats and trying their best to ignore him.

"We should go again tomorrow. Demand a re-do. This hardly is what we wanted as we paid for it." The black-haired man spat, obviously in a very bad mood. Greed just shook his head and started in the direction of the living-room, taking the little package he had been carrying around with him, while Ed seemed to think this was a very good time to get some bitching in. He rarely let an opportunity like that slip.

"It was fine. It was hardly his fault. And it's not like we didn't try to tell you. But _nooo_, you didn't want to believe us. You had to go on and on about how 'stylish' it would be and how the color really would work with us." He snorted, obviously having to repress a laugh at the older man's dilemma. "I really don't know where you got that idea from to begin with. It's hardly even a color at all."

"It is! And it never has looked bad on any of us before. I just thought it would be good to go with what has worked for us in the past." Roy defended his, in hindsight, bad idea. Ed just rolled his eyes again.

"That was with _clothes_. Even _I_ have more sense than to try and put it into another aspect of my life. Sure, black leather-pants look hot on all of us…" his eyes got a very distinct, glazed over appearance for a second before he shook himself from it again, "… but that isn't the same. _You_ of all people really should know that, Mr. Fashion-plate. Wasn't it you who told Greed and me that we need to get more variety into our wardrobe?"

"This still isn't the same! And why didn't he say anything before doing it anyway? He must have seen what it would look like! But he said it looked great!" The black-haired man was apparently still a bit miffed about the, in his eyes, wrong compliment they had been given.

This time, Ed laughed out loud, not caring for the glare his older lover gave him.

"Roy, he said it would look _interesting_. That the whole thing would have an interesting _effect_. He never said it would look _good_!" Obviously highly amused he smirked at the other man. "Really, you of all people really should have learned to listen carefully what other people are saying. I can't believe you haven't caught that!"

By then, Roy was nearly painfully trying to _not_ kill his lover. He knew Greed wouldn't appreciate it. And really, life wouldn't be the same without the little pest.

"Easy for you to say, Mr. Halo." He countered, a somewhat satisfied smirk coming back to his lips as he saw the blond stop short with his laughing and scowl at him. After all the teasing he had had to endure during the last few hours it was high time to get in a word edgewise in his opinion.

"Ha ha Mr. Ha." The short man spat, his good mood evaporating into nothing. But really, his trying to ignore _that_ little detail for long couldn't have worked. Not when Greed was already…

"It's up." The tallest of the three of them had come back out of the living-room into the hallway where the other two were still bickering, a sickenly cheerful grin on his lips. Sure, _he_ didn't have anything to complain about…

"Already?" Roy groaned, his shoulders slumping in a defeated gesture.

"Why does everyone always want to torture me?" Ed demanded, obviously not anymore happy about it than the black-haired man, no matter his earlier carefree attitude.

Greed, a big grin on his face and very obviously basking in their tortured expressions, went around them to lay an arm around each of their shoulders. It was a bit awkward, with Edward being so much shorter than him and Roy, but this wasn't the first time he had done it and he had gotten used to it.

"Aww, come on you two, it's not _that_ bad." He tried to cheer them up, though his amusement of the situation still shone through.

"Not so bad?" Ed demanded, throwing a glare in his direction that would have made a lesser man shrink away. Greed, however, was immune to it. "I look like a damn _saint_!"

"You? You don't have anything to complain about!" Roy scowled from the taller man's other side. "I look like a fucking ghost!"

The green-eyed man between the two of them just rolled his eyes once more before shaking the arms around their shoulders, apparently trying to get them to stop their whining.

"Jeez, the two of you are worse than a group of school-girls!" he complained with a carefree tone, steering his sulking lovers in the direction of the living-room and therefore in the direction of their most hated object right now. "Be happy that it didn't turn out like all the others! This one is special. I doubt anyone else could say they have gotten such an _interesting effect_!"

At his choice of words the other two seemed to have had their fill, elbowing him very inelegantly in his side and turning away from him, crossing their arms and scowling at anything but in the direction of the fireplace. The tallest of the three of them chocked a bit as he let go, but even as he leaned over to rub his hurting sides an amused grin could be seen on his face.

There, on the mantelpiece of the fireplace, stood the picture they had just come back from making at the photographer's. It was truly something to see. Since Roy had persuaded them – and the photographer as well, as the good man apparently _had_ some sense and had tried to talk them out of it – to use a black background, the effect really was rather striking. Roy, between his black hair, black suit and pale skin, looked like a wraith, only his face really visible, shining almost white in contrast to all that black. Ed, on the other hand, had let his hair down for the occasion. And because of the black behind him it now looked like as if he had a halo around his head. The only one who looked as if the color was made for him, was Greed. All in all, the picture really had that _interesting effect_ the photographer had been talking about.

Greed grinned. He couldn't wait for the next time they would have visitors. With the picture's place on the mantelpiece they were sure to notice it. Oh yeah, Roy and Ed were sure to get back into a sour mood whenever it would come up, but the sin didn't mind.

It would be soooo worth it.

End

Uhm… yeah XD Nothing really to say about this XD I got the whole idea as I was trying to cut Roy out from a black background ^^;; And then I thought: 'hey, if Roy would look like a ghost, then Ed would probably shine with all that blond hair…' Don't ask me, my brain works like this XD  
I hope you enjoyed ^___^


End file.
